1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basket or a mesh container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some conventional containers are made of meshwork which is cut and fabricated properly.
For example, the mesh container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,245 includes three pieces of mesh. One of the pieces is bent to form a bottom wall and two sidewalls. The other pieces are joined together with the sidewalls. A rail is then disposed on these pieces of mesh so as to complete the container. Similarly, some containers are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,635 and TW 560512.
However, rails of the containers usually have edges exposed outwardly. The edges are sharpened in manufacturing, so that users will probably be injured by the edges. Besides, coatings or paintings covered on the rails may flake off from the edges.
Moreover, horizontal top edges of the mesh pieces are totally covered by the rails. As a result, cost of the rails is increased in a reason that a large amount of material should be prepared for the rails. In addition, contact surface between the rails and a framework is considerably large. Friction between the container and the framework is also considerably large.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.